


[PODFIC] The Captain Crowley Series - Christmas

by kerravon



Series: Captain Crowley series podfics [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: amplificathon, Demons, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soundcloud, World War I, amplificathon 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a combination of two short stories from Daegaer's 'Captain Crowley' series, the ones focused on Christmas. Due to their short length, I grouped them together. I also plan to post the rest of this series as well, finishing with "Bright With His Splendour".</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] The Captain Crowley Series - Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stille, Heilige](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99486) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



This is a podfic of parts 4 and 11 of Daegaer's "Captain Crowley" series, in MP3 and M4b format.  
Stories on this recording include:  
Stille, Heilige (author's part 4)  
Christmas on the Front (author's part 11)

Total length: 5 Minutes 32 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Captain Crowley Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/19366)  
[Stille, Heilige](http://archiveofourown.org/works/99486)  
[Christmas on the Front](http://archiveofourown.org/works/124583)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download (5.2MB): [Captain Crowley series - Podfic - Christmas](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/bwit6h)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download (1.65 MB):[Captain Crowley series - Christmas - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/ij8gxo)

Streaming:  



End file.
